


Third Times a Charm

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6B, Abandonment, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Break Up, Broken Hearts, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canonically Possible, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Flashbacks to Summer, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Post-Break Up, Season 06b rewrite, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Theo Needs a Hug, Theo has a Broken Heart, Thiam is angry, Time Skips, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Over the summer before Liam's senior year, a lot happened. Liam made a lot of mistakes. A lot had happened between Theo and Liam over the summer. They were close for a while but… Liam ruined that. Or maybe Theo did? Whatever. It was over. And now all that remained of that summer were two confused boys with broken hearts.





	Third Times a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> *This series is basically a rewrite of 6B with added introspection from Thiam's perspective, added scenes involving Liam and/or Theo, and Flashbacks of the summer before 6B took place. Therefore, (and as far as I know at the beginning of my writing endeavor) this work should be entirely plausible in the canon universe.
> 
> *Starts at Season 6 Episode 15. Will be at least for chapters long with varying lengths.
> 
> *Do not be put off by 'canon rewrite'. There will still be plenty of original content and things you haven't seen before and, hopefully, lots of drama as we get into it.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER: Characters and scenes from the Teen Wolf show do not belong to me. I am just a die-hard fan who had an idea and decided it shouldn't go into the waste bin like most of mine do because this one seemed particularly clever.
> 
> *Enjoy!

That’s it. That’s the panicked look he needed. “Jiang,” Tierney begged squeezing his shoulder tight. Just a little further.

“They came after us,” Jiang said anxiously. He reeked of guilt. They both did. That’s why Theo knew they did it. He just needed them to confess.

“Jiang, Shut up!” Tierney chided at him sitting up and Theo smirked a devilish grin. He didn’t belong in this place. At least, not for this murder.

Theo spun around to face the security camera and held his arms out victoriously. “We good?” Theo asked and waited patiently for a deputy to come set him free. Parrish came in and swiped his key card of the cell door. “Thank you,” Theo said as he followed deputy Parrish towards the front of the Sheriff’s Office. “I was starting to think about killing the both of them. Then I would actually be a murderer and be in there for a good reason.”

Parrish shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Let me get you your paperwork,” he said dismissively and left his side for a moment to fetch said paperwork, leaving him standing in the middle of the station all alone.

His loneliness didn’t last very long at all. “Hey, Theo,” Scott said, getting his attention. “I heard you brought back a couple of strays.”

Theo scoffed. “More like a couple of mu-” Theo spun around to talk to the alpha’s face, but his breath hitched when he saw him, the boy who broke his heart. And he couldn’t even be cool about it. He blinked at Liam with his brows furrowed and glared.

“A couple of what?” Lydia asked.

Theo looked her dead in the eyes, still holding that glare. “Murderers,” he said flatly before turning his attention back to Liam and putting on a happy face. “Hey, Liam. I heard what happened to Brett and Lori. Sucks.” Theo found an odd satisfaction in the way Liam tensed up in anger at just the mention of their names. Now Liam knew how he felt just a little bit.

See? A lot had happened between him and Liam over the summer. They were close for a while but… Liam ruined that. Or maybe Theo did? Whatever. It was over. And now all that was left were a couple of confused boys and broken hearts.

**...Flashback…**

_ After helping the pack get rid of the Ghost Riders, Theo thought he would be properly disposed of in a timely manner but for some crazy reason, he was given a chance. He supposed he should have expected that from the McCall pack. After all, he’d just been acquainted with the infamous Peter Hale whom they seemed to trust to a certain degree even after everything he’d done to them. _

_ With his newfound freedom, Theo didn’t really know what to do with himself. Liam let him crash at his place for a few days until he managed to get custody of his truck again. “Are you leaving?” Liam had asked him. _

_ Theo knew it was a loaded question. It seemed like most questions were when he was the one being asked. Usually, he could come up with a snarky response than managed to frustrate the person to no end but Theo wasn’t sure how much of that person was left in him. “I don’t know,” is all he said. _

_ Something about the way he’d said it put a small smile on Liam’s lips. “I’ll see you around then,” he said with a promising tone before he closed the front door and Theo left. But he stayed in Beacon Hills. He felt a gentle pull, almost like the moon itself was asking him to stay. He knew that it wasn’t because, as a chimera, he didn’t feel it like other werewolves did. It just felt like it though. _

_ Theo stayed in his truck most nights. It was lonely but it allowed him to reflect and think about what he’d done, what he went through, and what exactly he deserved. Sometimes it made him feel better. Other times, it made him feel worse. _

_ He was surprised when Liam came pounding on his window one night and was all pissed off because he was basically homeless and told no one. “Liam, relax,” Theo said. “I don’t mind living like this. You know that if I really wanted to, I could be living anywhere I wanted.” _

_ Liam blinked. “Why don’t you?” _

_ Theo shrugged. “It’s simple,” he replied. “I want this. Maybe when it starts getting colder out I’ll find somewhere warmer to crash but for now-” _

_ “I thought you left,” Liam growled at him angrily. _

_ Theo squinted at him. “Last I recall, your last words to me were ‘I’ll see you around’,” Theo retorted. “Sounded like you knew I wasn’t going anywhere.” _

_ Liam sighed and bounced on the balls of his feet anxiously. “I didn’t see you around though, so I thought you were gone.” _

_ Theo huffed in amusement as he held up his cellphone. “You could’ve called. Texted even.” Theo saw the stupid look on Liam’s face and smiled. Of course, Liam was that stupid. Or maybe he’d just assumed Theo changed his number or something. “Leave it to you to forget about the simple solution.” _

_ Theo’s snarky comment resulted in a bit of a tussle between the two of them. He let Liam win without putting up much of a fight. Sighing as the beta straddled his waist and glared down at him with that adorable little puppy pout. “What are you doing?” Liam finally asked. _

_ Theo smirked and glanced down at the way Liam’s legs were squeezing his hips. “What are you doing, Liam?” he countered with a slightly playful tone. Theo didn’t know why he was being so genuinely playful with Liam. Maybe it was because he hadn’t talked to a human in days and it was a welcome change. _

_ Liam looked down at his legs and blinked in confusion before he realized that maybe he was being a little too close for comfort. He pulled back and gave Theo some space. “Sorry…” he sputtered awkwardly. _

_ Theo sat up next to Liam and looked at him curiously. The sun had just set and it was getting darker by the minute. The moon was up above them, reflecting a light blue color across Liam’s skin that was sheened with sweat. What was he doing out in the preserve this late at night? _

_ Then it dawned on Theo as he looked up at the sky and saw a pearly white globe beaming down on them. He nodded his head in understanding now and looked back at Liam. “First full moon with Scott being gone?” _

_ Liam nodded and finally, Theo could see the way he was trying so hard to control himself. He was rattled with rage and fear and shame. It was radiating off of him. Theo knew that Liam should be with Hayden if it was this bad. She was his anchor. _

_ “Why aren’t you with your girlfriend?” Theo asked him. _

_ Liam slammed his head against the side of this truck at the mention of Hayden and shook his head. “I almost hurt her,” he panted, the frown on his mouth deepening. “I can’t… I can’t be around anyone I could hurt right now?” _

_ Theo scoffed and leaned against his truck as well. “So you come to the one person you’re ok with hurting,” Theo concluded dryly. He looked up at the moon as if this were its fault. Maybe Theo should blame the moon. He sure wishes he could blame all of his problems on something other than himself for once. _

_ “I didn’t know you were out here,” Liam admitted. “I just wanted to get away from people. And then I saw your truck and thought that maybe you could distract me.” Theo turned to face Liam, to try and read him for any sign that he might want to hurt him. “I don’t think I can hurt you, Theo.” _

_ Liam had no idea, did he? _

**...Present…**

As much as seeing Theo threw Liam off guard, there were more important things than whatever the hell was happening with him and Theo. There’s something out there. Everyone is afraid and it’s getting worse. So it was a relief when Parrish escorted Theo away from them and he was called into Stilinski’s office to talk to the girl, Quin.

“Maybe because there’s a couple holes in her head.” Malia laughed and Liam snapped his head up at her just like everyone else in the room. Could she really be laughing at a time like this? Does she know how serious this? Malia squirmed under the scrutinizing looks. “I-I’m sorry,” she said forcefully.

Scott turned to the sheriff, choosing to ignore how messed up it was that Malia laughed, and said firmly but respectfully, “Sheriff, we need to get Jiang and Tierney out of here before anyone realizes that they’re here.-”

“I can’t let them go,” the Sheriff told him, raising the volume of his voice just a little bit.

Liam felt Lydia get tense next to him as she argued with the Sheriff. “But if you leave them here they’re-”

“Look,” Stilinski said holding a hand up to the young lady. Liam felt his heartbeat starting to rise. All this conflict was riling him up. He needed something to distract him. “If there’s a problem-”

Liam startled when a bright light shown into the Sheriff’s office. Liam spun around and discovered that it was actually in the entire department building. He walked over to the window to get a good look at who was out there as deputies and other officers started talking about weapons and being ready.

Liam was right next to Malia when it happened. When she started freaking out he let her panic get to him. “We have to get the hell out of here,” Malia said. And, Liam couldn’t agree more. He saw Monroe out there. And they were all in here. He hated being trapped.

“How do we get Jiang and Tierney out of here?” Liam asked, seriously hoping someone in here would have a decent plan because he didn’t have anything.

“Screw them. It’s Stilinski’s job,” she said, the fear and panic getting the better of her. Of Liam too.

“But it’s our job to keep them alive,” Scott said. How was he so calm? Liam was trying so hard not to rip someone’s head off, not to just run away with Malia like a dog with his tail between his legs.

“Not mine,” Theo said barging into the room.

And that’s what did Liam in. He was so going to lose it. Did Theo really need to be here? Did he have to make things worse? Did he have to make everything worse? It was bad enough without Theo there to remind him he had plenty of other issues that didn’t involve hunters wanting him dead or something out there that was making them all afraid. He felt a string snap and he snarled. “Do you want me to kill him?”

Liam felt hot with anger as he took a step towards Theo. Malia’s hand swiping in front of him and her saying in a still panicked voice, “No. Just leave him. Can we please just go?” And that didn’t sound like Malia at all. Liam looked at her in confusion. Usually, Malia would be the first to offer to kill Theo.

**...Flashback…**

_ “Oh, you’re going down, Dunbar,” Theo taunted before slashing away at zombies and finding Liam’s character. He smirked deviously and laughed when Liam made a slightly panicked noise. “Ah. Ah. I got you-” Theo’s face went blank when his own character got killed. _

_ “Haaahahaha,” Liam taunted and nudged Theo with his shoulder. “What was that? I thought I heard you say that I was going down?” _

_ Theo huffed and slumped his shoulders in defeat, turning to look at Liam in shock. “I was going to win,” he said, bitterness making his voice sound sharp. When Liam laughed at his demise he pursed his lips and chuckled self-loathingly. “Ok. Ok, Dunbar. I see how it is.” _

_ Theo and Liam had started hanging out ever Liam realized that he was actually allowed to text Theo. Liam wouldn’t quite call him a friend but… he was like a friend almost. A homeless friend whom he wished would accept guest room or couch offers more often. _

_ “You want to play another game?” _

_ “You mean, do you want me to stop taking it easy on you?” Theo asked playfully. “Hell, yes. Prepare to eat some ass-” _

_ “Uh oh,” Liam said holding his buzzing phone out in front of him. “Hayden,” he explained before answering. “Hey. What’s up?” _

_ … _

_ “Oh nothing. I’m just hanging out.” _

_ … _

_ Liam cleared his throat. “Yeah. With Theo.” _

_ … _

_ “We’re just playing video games,” Liam said defensively. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll see you in a little bit.” Liam hung up and looked at Theo apologetically. “Hayden’s coming over.” _

_ Theo sighed. “Should I go?” _

_ Liam had a sheepish frown on his lips. “I mean, unless you want to feel Hayden’s wrath.” _

_ “Ok,” Theo said standing up and tossing his controller into Liam’s lap. He reached his arms up high in the air and stretched revealing to Liam parts of his belly. “I’ll go. We’ll do something later.” _

_ Liam smiled up at him. “Do need anything?” he asked. Again with the loaded questions. Liam had tried to get Theo to stay with him again but Theo was kinda stubborn. However, Theo did accept the occasional freebie or clothing loan. _

_ “Uh…” Theo thought about it before shrugging. “Maybe a sweatshirt. It’s supposed to get cold tonight.” _

_ Liam smiled, content with how well Theo had adapted to admitting he needed something. Liam stood up and walked over to his closet. He pulled out the first hoodie he could find, his maroon LaCrosse hoodie, and offered it to Theo. “This do?” _

_ Theo accepted the hoodie with a grateful smile. “Thanks, Mom,” Theo teased. _

_ Liam rolled his eyes and shoved him towards the bedroom door. “Goodnight, Theo.” Liam pushed him until his body slammed against the door and he held him there. Theo stared at him thoughtfully, provoking Liam’s interest. “What?” _

_ Theo pursed his lips and looked down at the maroon hoodie, picking a piece of lint off of it. He smiled and shook his head before meeting Liam’s eyes again. “I’ll see you around, Dunbar.” _

_ Liam scoffed. “Shut up.” _

**...Present…**

“Shut up!” Theo furrowed his brows at the personal attack. His immediate mode of concern was always for himself but, damn, Malia. She was falling off her rocker. “I’m fine,” she said to Scott but it wasn’t very convincing.

Theo would’ve laughed when Lydia insisted that they could take them if he weren’t so terrified himself. Logically, he knew that it wasn’t likely that any of them would live. But, at that moment, he knew he was too scared to hang around the station much longer. “Scott… they’re the last of Satomi's pack,” Liam said, interrupting Theo’s inner war between logic and instinct. “We can’t leave them behind.”

Theo almost scoffed. Now that was neither logic nor instinct. Both logic or instinct would tell someone to leave them behind. Especially since they’re both murderers. It was purely a McCall pack thing to do. It was a Liam thing, a Scott thing. Theo sighed. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this.

He knew that, despite his past claims, he wanted a pack. So far he hadn’t done too well with one but he needed one. He’d said he wasn’t a pack animal before but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to be one. And if doing stupid things like helping them fight a dozen or more hunters to the death is what it would take to have that, he was willing to at least try.

But on the way out, he couldn’t help but realize how truly stupid this idea was. Liam gave him this look and he hated himself for how impossible it was for him not to abide. Even after breaking his heart, Theo still did whatever Liam asked, whatever was best for him, whatever was best for the pack.

Because Theo was still in love with him even after he broke his heart.

**...Flashback…**

_ “Am I ever going to get my hoodie back?” Liam asked Theo one night while they patrolled the preserved together. It was something they’d decided to do on the regular to make sure Beacon Hills was safe. It definitely wasn’t an excuse for them to hang out more often without anyone finding out they were friends. _

_ Theo shrugged his shoulders, stretching the fabric around them and replied, “I don’t know. It fits me pretty good. I might just keep it,” Theo joked, attempting to push at the beta’s buttons. _

_ Liam didn’t react how he would’ve expected though. “Ok,” he said nonchalantly and kept walking through the preserve like Theo hadn’t just admitted to stealing his sweater permanently. It had Theo literally stopping in his tracks, surprised he hadn’t even gotten a whine or a complaint out of him. Liam sighed and slowed to a stop to turn around and ask, “What, Dude?” _

_ “Ok?” Theo mimicked in concern. “I’m wearing your varsity LaCrosse sweatshirt and when I tell you I’m going to keep it, your response is ‘ok’?” _

_ Liam shrugged, adding a little dismissive hand motion. “Well, I know you want a reaction out of me so I decided not to give you one,” Liam said cleverly, sticking his pockets into his jade green jacket and smiling at Theo. _

_ Theo raised an eyebrow at Liam slightly. “Wow, I’m impressed,” Theo said and kept walking. “Normally, people give me what I want.” Theo smirked and added, “Like this sweatshirt.” _

_ Liam did nothing. He just kept walking. No reaction. What-so-ever. _

_ “You’re no fun,” Theo said disappointed and it was real disappointment. He was actually sad that Liam hadn’t given him anything. Was his teasing really getting that old with this kid? Just when he started to overthink it, Liam shoved him into a tree. “Ow. What the hell, Liam?” _

_ “Giving you what you want,” Liam said and Theo spun around to see Liam smirking at him like he wanted to start a fight. Liam blinked. “This is what you want, right? You want me to fight with you until you give me back my sweatshirt?” _

_ Theo looked down at the maroon LaCrosse hoodie and shook his head. “No. I know you fight dirty. And we wouldn’t want anything bad to happen the sweatshirt.” _

_ “So what is it that you want from me, Theo?” Liam asked getting slightly annoyed. “A reaction or my sweatshirt?” _

_ Theo squinted his eyes and bobbed his head thoughtfully. “Both?” _

_ Liam deadpanned. Theo found himself laughing when Liam let out an entirely fed up sigh. “Dude, you’re more complicated than a girl.” _

**...Present…**

Liam didn’t understand why Theo, who’d been avoiding him for the past few weeks, was suddenly following him around. Sure, he spent most of his time glaring at him or making snarky comments but it wasn’t necessary and it was confusing.

Theo leaned up against the filing cabinets and glare at the back of Liam’s head intensely. Liam knew Theo wanted a reaction. After the summer they’d spent together, he knew that’s why Theo did everything. He wanted a reaction and Liam wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to him.

At least, he was going to try. “What?” Liam snapped at Theo.

Theo’s eyebrows rose and he smirked the slightest bit. It was an empty smirk though. “So how’s your girlfriend, Liam? I haven’t seen her around.” Theo looked around curiously as if to make a point. “I don’t see her here either.”

Liam had found himself wanting to kill Theo many times and this time it wasn’t much different. He could feel the intense frown on his face at Theo’s jab. He couldn’t help but wonder if Theo really thought this was an appropriate time for this. Or maybe Theo knew this wasn’t the right time and that’s why he was doing this.

“Oh,” Theo said and blinked feigning stupidity. “That’s right. She left you.”

Liam bit his tongue and took in a deep breath, trying his best not to let Theo’s words get to him. He knew it wasn’t Hayden leaving that messed him up. But no one else, with the exception of Mason, knew the real reason he’d been losing it so much. Liam was sure Theo had an idea too. “Now isn’t the time, Theo,” Liam said.

“First time I’ve seen you since…” Theo said trailing off.  _ Since you broke my heart? _ And maybe his mind went somewhere else for a moment. Liam saw the way Theo drifted off. He was familiar with it. He’d seen it before. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t. Not right now.

“And who’s fault is that?” Liam asks. “Cause it’s not mine.” And with that, he turned around and decided to ignore Theo. If he was going to bring things up like that right now, he needed to ignore him for both of their own goods.

But he didn’t miss the way Theo’s voice sounded hurt when he said quietly, “You know that’s not true.”

Liam almost let himself think about it, about what happened but then Nolan was there, on the floor and he was pissed. He was blindsided by his anger now and there was nothing more important. It took everything inside of Liam not to wolf out and rip his head off right then and there. “Throw him out!” he snarled.

“No. You can’t,” Nolan said, voice shaking with fear. “Ok? Please don’t. She’ll know I screwed up.”

Liam didn’t care if Nolan was scared though. “He's with them,” Liam told Scott. Because Scott had to see it too. He had to see why Nolan couldn’t be trusted even for a second.

But Scott looked at him like he was disappointed, annoyed even. “Liam,” he chided.

“He’s a liar and sick in the head,” Liam hissed, spit flying out of his mouth he was so angry at the kid who’d been thrown to the ground. Sick in the head. The very same head that he wanted to bash into the ground repeatedly just to show him what it felt like when he was being beaten by him and Gabe.

“And now he’s under arrest,” the Sheriff said. And Liam couldn’t help but feel a little bit satisfied that at least someone else believed this kid should be locked up. But as the deputies hauled him off, he couldn’t help the growls that left his throat with every exhale. He couldn’t help the itch in his fingers that made him want to, need to swipe at him, to hurt him. To hurt someone!

Before he knew what was happening, Theo was dragging him off. “Let go of me,” Liam hissed but Theo didn’t relent. He kept pulling and didn’t let go until he threw Liam off of him and nearly into the bathroom sink.

**...Flashback…**

_ “What the hell, Liam?!” Theo shouted at the fuming boy that was towering over him. “Calm down!” _

_ “I am calm!” Liam shouted at him. But his eyes were glowing and his claws were digging into Theo’s shoulders. _

_ “Liam, you can’t keep doing this,” Theo said. “Your IED’s not going to go away! You need to fight it! Be stronger!” _

_ “Don’t tell me what to…” Liam cut himself off to take in a long, deep breath in hopes of beating it but it didn’t work. “I can’t! You don’t know what it’s like!” _

_ “Your mantra,” Theo said pushing at Liam until he was off of him and he could get to his feet. “What’s your mantra? What three things, Liam?!” _

_ “Stop it!” Liam said, his anger getting more intense just at the mention of his mantra. _

_ “Liam! Stop letting your anger control you,” Theo said kicking dirt at him. Sure, it was harsh but now Theo was angry. For seemingly no reason at all, Liam had gone and attacked him because he was the closest thing around to take his anger out on. “Say it, Liam!” _

_ “Shut up!” Liam said jumping up and running at Theo only for Theo to dodge out of the way and throw him into the side of a tree stump. Liam’s growling became more desperate until he forced himself to sit up against the tree and close his eyes. “It doesn’t work!” he growled at Theo. “It doesn’t work anymore!” _

_ Theo stood there, blinking at Liam, not sure what to do with himself. ‘I don’t know what to do in this situation’ is all Theo could think. He could only stare as Liam nearly hyperventilated trying to calm himself down. _

_   
_ _ “Say something!” Liam yelled at him. _

_ “Like what?!” Theo asked, clearly still offended by this entire situation. “I was literally minding my own business, about to take a piss in the woods when you came out of nowhere looking like you want to kill me! I thought we were past that stage in our relationship, Liam! I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to say-” _

_ “Anything,” Liam said, still sat against the stump, panting. His eyes weren’t yellow anymore and he just had regular fingernails and teeth to show for. _

_ Theo blinked at Liam a few times. “Dude, I don’t care if you have a disorder. That’s not an excuse to come attack me, an innocent bystander-” _

_ “Innocent?” Liam asked. _

_ “Wha-oh. Really, Liam?” Theo asked before he kicked another spray of dirt at Liam’s face. “Really? Are you trying to get me to kill you? Dude, you’ve gotta be better than this.” _

_ Liam cleared his throat, clearly settled down after his IED flare up at the moment. “Sorry,” he said, but it wasn’t as sincere as it was sheepish. _

_ Theo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Now if you don’t mind,” he said reaching for the waistband of his jeans and starting to walk away. “I’m gonna go finish what I started.” _

_ Liam had an almost permanent cringe on his face as Theo left him there at the stump. He knew it was uncalled for and entirely unexpected but he was upset. He was in distress because he was supposed to be in charge of Beacon Hills while Scott was gone. He thinks that’s why he was angry. He never knew for sure though. _

**...Present…**

“Monroe’s not gonna stop,” Theo said, pointing a finger in Liam’s face. Because how was Liam so fucking dense sometimes. He knew Liam was an idiot. But really? He thought he was going to be able to get those two murderers out of the station with them? “Nothing we say is going to make them get in their cars and drive away. Those two losers killed hunters.”

“Who killed their pack,” Liam said as if it were a valuable piece of information.

“So what?!” Theo said. “Monroe’s gonna go through anything standing between her and them. That means you!” Theo said. Yeah. He still cared about Liam more than anyone else, including himself apparently. But Liam didn’t need to know that. Not anymore. “Lydia, Malia, and Scott.” Theo’s still not giving Liam the chance to assume Theo still cared about him more than anyone else. “You gonna watch your friends die?” Theo asked.

“But do you want to watch hunters murder them?” Liam asked. And strangely, Liam seemed somewhat calm. That’s the real reason Theo had brought him in there. It was to talk some sense into him before he lost it on everyone and cost someone a life. For some reason, the words he yelled at Liam always seemed to calm him down… Usually. “Jiang and Tierney weren’t the only ones who were part of Satomi’s pack.”

Theo found himself scoffing and turning around, shaking his head. “Yeah right,” he said. “The hit and run.” Almost everything he said calmed Liam down. “Sorry if I’m not losing sleep over some random roadkill!” Theo shouted at Liam bitterly, snapping like a twig in his face. Sometimes what Theo said had the opposite effect.

“They were murdered!” Liam shouted back at him. “Brett and Lori! They didn’t have anything to do with this!”

Theo scoffed. “Oh so what? You think saving those two is going to make everything feel better?” Theo knew for sure, it wouldn’t. His personal experience said that saving someone meant you were only giving them a chance to hurt you. That’s what Liam did. Theo saw the hurt look on Liam’s face and knew he’d hit him where it hurts but he couldn’t help himself. “Your dead friends are dead and they’re gonna stay dead no matter what you do-mph!”

Theo had seen it coming. He knew before he even said it that Liam was going to punch him in the face. However, he hadn’t expected it to be hard enough to send him flying to the ground.

“By the way, I’m still working on my anger,” Liam said on his way out of the bathroom.

Theo groaned and waved a hand up in the air in acknowledgment. “Good to know,” he said. He laid there on the ground for a few minutes, questioning why he was behaving this way, why he couldn’t help himself when there was an opportunity to hurt Liam like that. He liked to think he was passed revenge but… maybe he wasn’t as reformed of an evil as he thought he was.

Theo pushed himself up from the ground and walked over to the sink to clean the blood from his nose. Looking in the mirror, he found a lost boy with a broken heart… and if he looked behind him he could see the figure of the girl who ripped it out every time he closed his eyes.

“Everyone get down!” Theo was drawn out of his own little world by Deputy Parrish’s voice sounding out through the station in a warning.

_ BANG! _

Theo ran out of the bathroom, hearing panicked screams and saw smoke and people scattered around looking dazed. Flash grenade. Theo felt a bit useless in the panic. He saw Nolan being thrown into another room with some deputies, overhearing what Liam had found him about to do. He saw Scott talking to the Sheriff, trying to reason with him that they could do this without collateral damage. He heard the glass break and the arrow stick.

He told himself as Liam pulled the piece of paper off of it that Liam wasn’t going to be his problem anymore. He was done worrying about Liam and trying to save him for whatever reason he felt compelled to.

“This is Brett’s number,” Liam said. Theo saw the fire that started inside of Liam. Theo knew how badly their deaths had affected him. He’d literally just suffered the consequences of prodding at that very subject.

“They’re trying to rattle us,” Lydia said.

Theo almost shook his head at how easy it was to get Liam going. He supposed it’s because he didn’t have his anchor around anymore. “It’s working,” Theo told them, only bringing attention to the glow of Liam’s eyes and the rising pace of his heartbeat.

A second later, there was a scream and people scattered off to see what it was. Theo, once again, felt useless as people ran around the department building in fear and desperation. He just wished someone would ask him for help so he’d know what he could do.

It felt so wrong just watching as Liam tried to deal with his anger on his own. He was so used to stepping in and yelling logic at him until he calmed down.

_ BANG! _

Theo jumped at the sound of the gunshot and so did everyone else. If he hadn’t already felt useless, Liam seemed to take action and put his anger to the side, hauling Nolan off to the jail cell. Even Liam was being more helpful than he was. Ok. He wasn’t waiting for them to ask for help anymore. Where’s Scott? He would have a plan, wouldn’t he?

“You’re gonna take the bodies outside?” Liam asked Theo and Scott. Though the question was more directed at Scott since Liam probably didn’t want much to do with Theo these days.

“It’s the only plan we’ve got right now,” Scott said, with a half shrug.

Theo smirked and directed his comment at Liam. “Well, all my favorite plans do involve body bags,” he joked, looking around the room with a grin only to find a plethora of frowns. “Tough crowd,” he muttered.

“Maybe since you love dead bodies so much you should be the one to take them out there,” Liam hurled at him.

“Maybe since you’re so good at keeping secrets you should be the one to go out there,” Theo hurled right back earning an irritated pout that was on the edge of pure rage. Theo smiled at that, shaking his head.

“Maybe you should both go,” Malia suggested, clearly annoyed with their highly unhelpful banter.

“No,” Scott said. “I’m going out there with Theo. This is a job I trust him with.”

“What? Handling a dead body?” Theo asked looking slightly offended.

“No. Staying calm under pressure,” Scott informed him and… that actually made Theo feel a little warm inside. Scott thought he was good for something at least, right?

“Oh,” he said sounding… less offended.

_ BANG! BANG! _

“Five minutes,” The Sheriff warned them. The other’s made their way out of the room leaving Theo and Scott and the bodies with the sheriff and a few deputies. After zipping the body bag over the girl’s face, he sighed and waited. Theo actually hated plans that involved body bags.

**Author's Note:**

> *Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos not only make me smile but also motivate me to write more quality work.
> 
> *Don't worry. Eventually, you will find out what happened between Liam and Theo (if you haven't already just by reading the tags).
> 
> *I hope you'll be looking out for the next chapter coming up soon!


End file.
